Obesity is one of the most common and prevalent metabolic problems among people today. This condition results from a greater intake of calories than the amount expended. While genetic and behavioral factors play a major role, it is generally agreed that reasonable modifications of the caloric value of foods can be valuable in reaching a desirable equilibrium weight for an individual predisposed to obesity.
Although fats and oils are part of a balanced diet, the average consumer ingests more than is needed for proper nutrition. Fats are consumed directly in meats, spreads, salad oils, and natural produce such as nuts and avocados. Fats and oils are also consumed as a result of their absorption or incorporation in various foods during baking and frying. Because fats and oils play an important role in the organoleptic acceptability of food products, it is very difficult to totally eliminate them. Therefore, for a fat mimetic to be acceptable, it must exhibit good organoleptic qualities, such as mouth feel, have no foreign or unacceptable taste, and have appropriate physical properties for use in food compositions.